


ever at your side.

by ciqarettes



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Night Problems, just promptis being cute tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 04:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15699852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciqarettes/pseuds/ciqarettes
Summary: Prompto is constantly struggling with himself, and his feelings for a certain someone. Noctis comforts him.' Ever at your side. '





	ever at your side.

**Author's Note:**

> i could've written more, but I was a little afraid it would be /too/ long.  
> anyway, please enjoy. kudos and comments are appreciated.

An overhead void of darkness engulfed the sun as well as the bittersweet twinge dusting each individual cloud, some being dragged into the overlaying blanket of eventide. A few burnished stars plotted unevenly in the atramentous sky - the nights were beautiful, to Prompto at least. Evenings were the moments where he felt most comfortable, where all Noctis, Ignis and Gladio would eat together, quite like... a family. Not like his foster family, but a family that made him laugh and feel the most complacent as ever. 

Belonging was always a feeling hard to achieve for the blonde gunman - he's experienced many problems in his ongoing life span, including the trouble of gaining such a sense. After many hardships with weight and body image, Prompto has always had the ball and chain of struggle attached to his foot ever since childhood. Gradually, his worry began to fade, although there were still times where his positive, happy-go-lucky thoughts would begin to fade into much more negative ones.

Worthlessness, despondency, melancholy.

Perhaps, he was better off dead?

Most of the nights with the other three made Prompto beam brightly, they would all gather at their small picnic table and dine the most delicious foods, cooked by Ignis of course. Oh, the meals that Ignis cooked make the blonde boy simply drool at even a whiff. And the taste was even better.

Even if the evenings bursted with more liveliness than the fire placed in the middle of them all, sometimes those negative thoughts would sneak their way into the gunner's mind ever so silently, ever so carelessly.  
And again, Prompto would remind himself of the reality he wished to escape from, the reality he wished to forget.

He didn't belong with them. Why would they want a useless gunman like him? His job is simple, anyone could easily override his position in their small battalion.   
But his desperation to fit in and to indulge in that sense of belonging ate his joyous feelings - he needed to stay with them. He had to.

On a night as beautiful like this, it had to be a shame that it was simply said to be one of those evenings. Prompto highly despised being seen weeping; his habit included hiding in a tent, behind one, or simply cloaking himself in the darkest areas, to be sure his tears were not traced or even caught in peripheral visions. Ah, how embarrassing it would be to be seen in such a weak and helpless state. 

Although, sometimes Prompto wished someone out of the three would notice he was gone for even a minute, and worry. Perhaps even find him and comfort him. But, as always, what would they think of him? How would he explain what goes through that dark and horrid mind of his in a way that makes him sound in the least okay, in a way that prevents worry for others?

With his face buried into both his gloved and open palms, the gunner hurried off to a nearby area - a frequent hiding spot. The area was dimly lit, the only light reaching was the illumination from the firesight in the middle of their camp, although even that barely reached the edges of their camp.  
Tears began to soak through his gloves and gradually seep through his fingers, down his arm and drip onto the grassy floor.

Prompto's head began to throb painfully - there were always negative reasonings of letting your feelings out by crying. It wasn't long for the blonde boy to seat himself on a rock as he folded his legs to press against his chest, face digging into his knees only for his sobbing to continue. Each choked cry came out muffled, frail arms wrapped around his legs to hug them closer.

Sudden trodden footsteps patted against the plains. Someone was approaching? For the first time, somebody had noticed that Prompto was absent from eventide activities?

"Prom?"

Ah, the Prince's gentle voice had it's way of singing through the boy's ears like a melody. His tone was always so smooth and calming, "Is everything alright? You doing okay?"

Those muffled sobs continued, until eventually halting.

"Yeah, of course! Why wouldn't I be?" The blonde boy 'cheerfully' beamed, an obviously false smile plastered on his blotched face.

Noctis took a seat beside the gunman. Comfort wasn't exactly his forte, but for his best friend, it was the least he could do, "Tell me what's wrong, Prom. I know something is up. You're not at camp with us, and you're weeping by yourself in a dark corner."

Prompto's beryl irises managed to trail towards the Prince's, his lips curling down into a frown - hurt. His chewed fingertips anxiously knotted together, before an arm raised to rub the nape of his neck, "Noct, you just wouldn't understand. It's... hard to explain. "A miniscule and anxious snicker escaped from the gunner's lips. 

Noctis merely sighed. Prompto was troubled, especially on the topic of himself, he knew that. It would be difficult to attempt to shift that stubborn mind of his, though. The Prince didn't care. As long as Prompto could be at least a little happy with himself, and at least present himself at meals and at the moments where they shared nothing but snacks and banter.  
"The least you could do is try and explain what's happening in that cryptic mind of yours."

Cue an inconvenient silence.

A deep exhale escaped the boy's lips, "I feel useless, I'm just so useless to you all. Maybe shooting is something, at least I can protect you, but it's not a title or even a good skill." Wiping away his tears with the back of his palm, the blonde bowed his head, only to trail his gaze back at the prince, "I'm not even helpful, that's the thing. I'm so replaceable."

He'd guessed it, Noctis knew that it would have something to do with his worth, his place and his aptness, "That's nowhere near the truth, Prom. You should know by now that I don't make time for losers."

Even such a comical and playful joke made the gunner simply let out a short laugh, although his cheerful voice soon ceased into another unasked silence. "At least you make time for this loser."

They both shared a chuckle for a moment. The only light able to reach them was the twinkling from each star in the sky, as well as the luminescence radiating from the moon. All else was dark.

"Listen, Noct. I'm sorry you have to put up with me-."

Noctis swiftly placed his hands on the other's shoulders, interrupting his sentence midway with such a harsh grip and a firm shake.

"Listen to me, Prom. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me in a while, so please, you have to really try, okay? Try for Gladio, Ignis and I." He paused only to hum in thought, "Let me at least try to help. Let's see... What makes you happy?"

It didn't take even a second for the blonde boy to pipe up, "Chocobos! Chocochicks, photography. Hm... and of course, my hero, Noct." A grin made a ray of light hit his lacteal teeth, and his toothy smile making the other flash a smile himself. 

He'd been used to being called the gunner's 'hero,' but at times it still came to him as a surprise, "Good start. And hey, I... make you happy, do I?"

" 'Course you do... I thought you knew that already?" Prompto playfully teased, only to nudge his elbow into Noctis' side. He seemed to have cheered up - perhaps Noctis did make him joyful after all.

With a nod, the other hummed in thought, "I make you happy, right. So if I'm with you all the time, you'd have something to be happy about, no?" His head lay on the gunner's shoulder comfortably and rather affectionately. It was quite a risk to do something as sympathetic as that; a little out of his character as well.  
But, as always, Noctis achieved something from that simple gesture. He could clearly see the gunman blush in his peripheral vision.

"You're not always going to be able to be with me..." Whispering, Prompto leant his own head onto the other's in return of sentiment. His azure eyes closing gently like the flutter of butterfly wings - ever so lightly.

It took a moment for Noctis to think of a response to that, but he remembered something vital and important, something good to use as simple evidence.  
" 'Ever at your side,' remember that? We're going to make this world a better place, remember? I can't do that without you, Prom."

That single sentence made the blonde haired boy perk up - he did indeed say that once.  
" Hey..! Yeah, maybe I did say that... but-... but we were having a moment... " He whined, pouting a little by extending his lower lip forward. It was adorable to see him show such emotions, especially since he was in one of his poor states minutes ago.

"You did, so that means you always have to be by me. Then, hopefully I can cure your melancholy," The Prince muttered, proud of himself obviously. A hand placed on his palm dramatically raised to bow. He felt... playful whenever he was around Prompto.

"Now, it's getting late. We should go back inside." Rising from the hard rock, Noctis began to slowly walk off.

That is, until the gunman stopped him, a hand reaching the other's wrist and tugging him back, "W-... Wait! Noct-... I gotta tell you something..." It was quite obvious Prompto was nervous. He tended to have a habit of rubbing the nape of his neck whenever he felt anxious.

Ah, that made the Prince just the slightest bit uneasy. Hopefully the news that the blonde was about to tell him would be something positive.

Noctis shifted his stance to face the other and smiled, just a bit though, although it was enough to make the distressed gunner shiver. His freckled cheeks dusted with a pink hue.

"I'm nowhere near perfect, but in my eyes, you're the being who's the closest to defining 'perfect.' " Azure eyes averted from the Prince's own, shame was clearly shown - embarassment, anxiety.

Was this a... confession?

A gleam of light glistened against the gunner's blue eyelids. Both pooling with tears, his grip on Noctis' wrist eventually dropped, a shaky sigh slipping past his pallid lips.

The raven-haired boy widened his eyes in surprise, "Are you confessing to me..?" Followed by a gentle chuckle, the blonde couldn't help but join, "Was my confession really that bad? I really did try, honest! I-... I understand if you don't feel the same way back, I kind of expected it. Why would a prince love a lousy gunman..."

"Stop putting yourself down. I thought it was obvious I felt the same way back?" 

Ah, such words enlightened Prompto. His eyes lit up like flames of elation and pure happiness, "Really, Noct? You really have feelings for me?" 

"It'd be easier if I just proved it," With that, the prince placed his lips against the gunners, hands cupping freckled cheeks as gentle as possible. Noctis soothed him more by gently caressing them with the pad of his thumb.  
Nothing except love and enchantment resided between the spaces that were once empty, but were now closed by lips. Prompto's eyes grew in size, only to shut with euphoria. Oh, how long he wished for this, how many times he'd dreamt of the Prince's gentle mouth accompanying his own. And such a feeling made him shiver.

After a few seconds, the two pulled away from each other.

"Noct, we should go back to camp... Gladio and Ignis must be worried..." The blonde whispered, hands over the other's that held his cheeks in both.

"Agreed."

Hand in hand, the two boys stepped back to the campfire, the bright light of fire cutting through the darkness,   
"Wait, is that why you-?"  
"Yes, Noct, that's exactly why I have a habit of slapping your ass whenever it's free! That ass is mine."

Their hands parted as soon as the other two, Gladio and Ignis, was caught in their view, enjoying the sights of the night. "You both have been gone for quite a while, is everything well?" Ignis questioned. A hand held his chin in thought, while Gladiolus merely shook his head. "You both got us worried for a second, I mean, you worried Ignis. Daemons are active at night, so you better be careful."  
With a light smile, Prompto merely chuckled, "Yeah, yeah. Whatever, big guy. You know that Noct and I are extremely capable of taking care of ourselves when Daemons come out. Anyway, I'm goin' to head to bed, I'll see you all tomorrow! Goodnight. And hey, Noct..?  
I really do love you."


End file.
